


Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

by SkylaDoragono



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaDoragono/pseuds/SkylaDoragono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden rainstorm forces Luke to take shelter in a cave, where a surprise awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

**Author's Note:**

> No, this wasn't meant to be anything well thought out. I got stuck in my car in the middle of a really bad rainstorm on the way home from school, and I wrote this to help me feel better.

The sudden jolt of thunder crackled overhead, almost completely drowned out by the startled yelp that followed. The downpour that was currently plaguing the area around Belkend was intense and poor Luke fon Fabre, having been separated from his companions in the chaos that resulted from it, was frightened out of his wits like any other little child. It was not that he hated the rain – far from it – but this was too much rain, and the thunder and lightening that accompanied it was not at all welcome either.

Another jab of thunder from Volt's maw struck the earth, and that make Luke worried. The strikes were coming closer and closer, and with the intense rain he could barely see two feet in front of him. He needed to find shelter, and he needed to find it now. He was smart enough to know that hiding under a tree would get him precisely no where, so he looked to the nearby mountains, trying to spot a crack in the rock that he could climb into.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally found salvation in the form of a small cavern near the base of one of the mountains. Luke bolted for it immediately, anxious to get out of the rain; he would worry about drying off and the like later. It did not take him long to climb into the cave, and he let out a small breath of relief, turning back just as a blast of lightening struck down a tree not that far away.

His relief was unfortunately brief; as the rumbling from the destroyed tree settled down, Luke could feel something sharp being pressed against his back. He tensed up... just as a voice spoke:

"Move and you're dead."

Luke's eyes widened; he could recognize that constipated voice from anywhere! "A-Asch?"

There was a pause, before the sword was removed from his back. "Tch... replica, what the hell are you doing here?"

Luke turned, feeling a bit relieved to see the grumpy former God General. Even if his company was an eternally bitchy version of himself, at least he still had company.

"Same reason you're here, I guess," he replied, folding his hands behind his head, "stuck in the rain."

That got another annoyed noise out of Asch as he turned away from his replica, going deeper into the cave. Luke frowned at his back, but he took it as an invitation to accompany him, so he did, following him inside to where a fire was crackling softly. He let out a pleased noise, bending down before it and holding his hands out to it.

Asch glared down at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

Luke stared back at him, looking like it was... well, rather obvious what he was doing. "I'm... trying to warm up?"

Asch let out yet another annoyed noise, stalking toward him and reaching down, grabbing his replica by the collar of his coat. Luke let out a yelp as he was dragged to his feet, wondering what the hell he did to deserve being grabbed like this... before Asch started to unbutton his coat, a very serious look on the other redhead's face. It took a moment for Luke to process just what the hell he was doing... before his eyes widened and he felt his stomach bottom out.

"Wh—gu—_Asch!"_

The other redhead stopped, raising an eyebrow at his reaction, before his expression quickly turned cold.

"Do I want to know what kinds of thoughts are going though that tiny mind of yours?" he snapped.

Luke flushed, but smacked his hands away. "I-I can undress myself! I-if you have a blanket I can wrap myself in, of course..."

Asch rolled his eyes, leaving his replica to disrobe while he went over to a small pack of supplies, fishing out a blanket for the idiot to use. Luke quickly shrugged off as much of his outfit as he dared while his original was distracted, leaving his boxers on until he could wrap himself up in the blanket.

"You're acting like I don't see it every day," Asch grumbled in irritation, practically throwing the blanket in Luke's face. It was the replica's turn to let out an irritated noise, pulling the blanket down and around himself.

"I-I doubt they're the same! Even if w—"

His protest was cut off by a loud sneeze, and he made a face, afraid of that. Luke had been out in the rain for far too long; it was not too much of a surprise that he would end up getting sick. Asch let out an exasperated noise, shaking his head.

"Get those wet boxers off and sit," he ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument. Reluctantly, Luke complied, slipping his undergarment out from under the blanket and settling down by the fire as close as he dared to.

Surprisingly, Asch grabbed up his clothes, stringing them up along where the former God General's tabard and uniform jacket were hanging a safe distance away from the fire, but close enough to properly dry out. Luke watched him as he moved about, curious, but not saying anything, even as his original eventually settled down beside him, poking the fire a bit with a stick. Silence hung heavily in the cavern for a moment, occasionally punctuated by Luke letting out a soft sneeze or a loud rumble of thunder from outside. Finally, after a moment, Asch glanced at his replica, watching him as he huddled under the blanket and tried not to tremble.

A soft sigh was the only warning Luke got before a hand came down on his shoulder, propelling him toward Asch. He flopped against his original rather unceremoniously, landing with his head on the other young man's lap. The replica blinked, eyes widening again, and he tried to bolt up, a protest on his lips that was quickly stopped by Asch squeezing his shoulder.

"Shut up and rest," he ordered. "You look like hell."

Luke stilled, blinking up at his original curiously. Odd... he never thought the other redhead had it in him to show a bit of kindness. After a moment, he settled back, closing his eyes as a faint smile came to his face. Asch glanced down at him, watching his replica as he gradually drifted off to sleep, before he reached down, gently brushing some of the hair from his face.

When he finally spoke, there was the faint tone of fondness in his voice, and maybe – just maybe – there was the barest ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"...stupid dreck."


End file.
